


Laurens Interlude

by pinlcdog



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: John Dies, M/M, but im also kinda not, im sorry, this is pretty sad, this is what happens directly after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlcdog/pseuds/pinlcdog
Summary: my version of Laurens Interlude





	

**Author's Note:**

> like I'm not even gonna lie.... this is gonna be hella sad

                Eliza took a deep breath before entering Alexander’s office. She placed her hand on the doorknob and twisted. “Alexander?”

                Alexander turned towards Eliza. “Yes, dear wife?”

                She swallowed back her tears. “There’s a letter for you from South Carolina.”

                Alexander smiled at the mention. “Oh, it’s from John Laurens. I’ll read it later.” He turned around and picked up his pen to continue his work.

                “No, it’s not.” Eliza sighed. “It’s from his father.”

                This got Alexander’s attention. He swiftly turned around. “Will you read it?” Alex hoped Eliza didn’t notice how his voice wavered.

                “On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens was killed in a gunfight against British troops in South Carolina.” Eliza made sure to keep her voice soft and quiet. The war was already over. He’s buried here until his family can send for his remains. As you know Lieutenant Colonel Laurens wanted to create the first all black military regiment. His dream dies with him.” Eliza saw the way Alexander sagged against his chair. He stared at the floor in front of Eliza feet and said nothing. “Alexander, are you alright?”

                It was silent for another moment. Alexander swallowed hard and turned around to face the wall in front of him. “While I appreciate your concern, I really do have a lot of work to do. So if you would show yourself out. That would be grand.”

                “Of course.”

                Alexander waited until he heard the door click and Eliza’s retreating footsteps. He let a few tears release and then he couldn’t stop. Alex let out a body-racking sob. He tried to muffle it with the sleeve of his jacket. Alex felt like he was numb and on fire, all in one moment. It seemed like it was too much but not anything at all. He cried and cried and couldn’t seem to stop. This was the man that he loved and cherished more than anything. Alex dragged his hands down his face, smearing his tears across his face. Alexander clasped his hands together to pray.

                “In your hands, O Lord, we humbly entrust our brothers and sisters. In this life you embraced them with your tender love; deliver them from every evil and bid them eternal rest.” Alex took a break to sniff. “The old order has passed away. Welcome them into paradise, where there will be no sorrow, no weeping or pain, but fullness of peace and joy.” Alex sobbed through the words, determined to finish to finish the prayer. “With your Son and the Holy Spirit forever and ever. Amen.” He wiped his face on his sleeve. “John,” Alex said, having one more message he needed to deliver. “I know you felt there could be something wrong with you because of the feeling you had. The feelings we had but there’s no cure for love. I hope you know that. I hope you know that I loved you.”

                Alex sniffed once more and sat up straighter. He would endure, he would live but Alexander Hamilton would never be the same.


End file.
